Pedidos
by Kira97
Summary: Jezreel. Hernandez. 16: Sus manos están frías por la tierra que se le ha adherido a la piel mientras intentaba escalar fuera del agujero. Cierra los ojos un momento e intenta recuperar el aliento, ambas manos sobre sus rodillas. Es a los pocos segundos que consigue escuchar la familiar voz llamándole.
1. Beso

Nos volvemos a encontrar...

Bien, me alegro que así sea ^^

Si leíste el último fanfic que subí: "Gema." en el ABC, te habrás enterado que estoy haciendo un pequeño proyecto de agradecimiento a muchos de los fans que me han apoyado hasta ahora y como soy super seca en los agradecimientos he estado levantando pedidos x3

Y he aquí el primero ^^

fanatla: "Me encantaría si pudieses escribir una historia romántica o lemon sobre qué pasó realmente entre Katara y Aang en la cueva de los enamorados (Lo que no nos mostraron en la serie)."

Avatar: El último maestro aire no me pertenece.

Clasificación: K

-o-o

Beso.

Pensó que el aire se le escaparía de los pulmones cuando sitió como la mano de Katara sujetaba la suya, y la forma en que la moribunda llamarada de la antorcha hacía resplandecer los ojos de la maestra-agua provocaba un efecto casi hipnótico en él.

Ella envió un leve apretón a su mano y sus mejillas se enrojecieron cuando se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaban sus rostros. El tembloroso aliento Aang revoloteando en sus labios.

Tantas cosas corrían a toda velocidad por la mente de Aang; sin embargo, sus pensamientos se congelaron al sentir la desconocida presión que se posaba sobre sus labios.

"Muy bien..."- Pensó. "Está ocurriendo. La estoy besando...¿o ella me está besando a mí? ¿Qué hago ahora? ¿Acaso tengo que mover los labios o solo presionarlos? ¿Puedo abrir los ojos?...no, eso es algo tonto, no vería nada de todos modos. Por los espíritus, me están sudando las manos."

Una risita casi inaudible escapó de los labios de Katara y Aang sintió sus mejillas aún más enrojecidas cuando se percató de como aquella había cambiado la posición del beso haciéndolo, aunque más profundo, igualmente inocente.

Ella fue quien se desprendió de Aang sin que él siquiera estuviese listo, el brillo de los cristales propagándose por el túnel.

-¿Qué es eso?- Preguntó la joven un tanto asustada.

-Están hechos de alguna clase de cristal...- Comentó Aang, la cálida mano de Katara aún sujetando la suya.- Solo se encienden en la oscuridad.

-o-o

Gracias por leer.


	2. Burbujas

Holases x3

Bien, he aquí el segundo ^^

jezreel hernandez.16: "Katara con antojos de embarazo donde tambien se queje de cosas jeje! Y Aang intente complacerla y si puedes un lem...ya sabes (perdona pero quiero romance kataang mezclado con antojos jeje,hazlo porfa)y tambien besitos!"

Avatar: El último maestro aire no me pertenece.

Clasificación: T

-o-o

Burbujas.

-¿No crees que esto es demasiado?...- Pregunto Katara un tanto apenada mientras daba un bocado a la fresa que su esposo sujetaba frente al rostro de la morena.- Puedes perderte algo importante por estarme cuidando.- Agregó volteando a verle por encima del hombro.

-Honestamente...- Comentó Aang a la vez que dejaba la corona de la fresa junto a un pequeño montón sobre una servilleta.- Prefiero mil veces estar aquí antes que en una aburrida junta.

Aang tomó el bote de shampoo con una mano y lo apretó dejando caer el espeso líquido sobre la otra, lo dejó al lado del pequeño bol de fresas que descansaba sobre la mesita junto a la bañera. Sus manos encontraron la abundante cabellera frente a él y pronto comenzó a masajear la cabeza de Katara lentamente.

Ella soltó un silencioso suspiro y se recargó casi inconscientemente contra el pecho de su esposo, hundiendo su cuerpo cada vez más en la espuma de la bañera. La morena se llevó las manos al vientre, el pequeño moviéndose juguetonamente entre sus entrañas.

Estaba perdida en sus pensamientos hasta que sintió el leve pellizco en su trasero.

-¡Aang!- Exclamó volteándose para encontrar una pícara sonrisa sobre los labios de su esposo.- Ugh...eres insaciable.- Se quejó a modo de broma.

-¿Qué puedo decir?...- Comentó abrazándole por detrás antes de plantar un beso sobre su mejilla.- Tengo una esposa irresistible.

-o-o

Gracias por leer.


	3. Secretos de Armario

Hey, tú!...humano!

Sí, nuevo pedido. Es Sábado de 2x1 xD

lupita leal:"Y en cuestión de la Historia Ya sabes de Aang y Katara una de mucho,.. beso,.. Mucho abrazo,.. Y Mucho de mas,..Te lo dejo a tu hermosa Imaginación."

Avatar: El último maestro aire no me pertenece.

Clasificación: M

-o-o

Secretos de Armario.

-Katara, tengo que regresar a la jun...¡hmmf!

Era inútil resistirse, y Aang lo sabía.

Sus labios se sentían tan bien y su aroma era tan intoxicante, y su piel...por los espíritus, sus manos...

-Vamos...- Murmuró en su oído.- Aún faltan cinco minutos para que empiece...- Añadió tirando del cuello de su camisa a la vez que presionaba su cuerpo contra el suyo.-...tenemos tiempo de sobra.

Aang accedió a la irrechazable petición, sabía que su novia jamás aceptaba un "no" como respuesta.

-Bien...como guste, señorita Katara.- Llamó juguetonamente, aprovechando el segundo de confusión que inundó la mirada de la chica para atrapar su labio inferior entre sus dientes.

Katara dejó escapar un leve gemido y rodeo el cuello de Aang con ambos brazos, la alta estatura del joven Avatar volviéndose un reto para ella. Gimió nuevamente cuando Aang desvió sus besos a su cuello, un húmedo camino propagándose sobre la morena piel.

-Oh, Aang...- Murmuró rozando su pierna con la de él, elevándola para darle un libre acceso.

Estaba tan húmeda, mucho más de lo que creyó; y Aang se percató de ello, el joven soltó un silencioso suspiro de asombro en cuanto su mano encontró su ropa interior.

-Wow, Katara...- Murmuró hundiendo su rostro en la castaña cabellera, su otra mano aferrada a su cintura, ocupándose de mantenerla cerca de su cuerpo.-...estás tan mojada.

Sus mejillas se ruborizaron y se vio obligada a tragarse el grito que pudo escapar de sus labios cuando los dedos de Aang rozaron el pequeño bulto de nervios entre sus piernas. Los apasionados suspiros que escapaban entre sus apretados dientes eran música para los oídos del joven Avatar.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Aang cuando sintió la mano de Katara descender hasta su ya despierto sexo, la fricción de la tela que acompañaba el ritmo de los movimientos de Katara eran una delicia.

Tanto sus corazones como sus movimientos se detuvieron en seco al escuchar la puerta a sus espaldas abriéndose.

-¡Zuko, ya los encontré!- Llamó Mai sin mucho asombro.- ¡Están en el armario!

-¿Qué? ¡¿Otra vez?!

-o-o

Gracias por leer.


	4. Malentendido

Nuevo pedido *0*

Lizz Gaby peralta: "Hola quisiera pedirte que hicieras uno con la propuesta de matrimonio que Aang le haga a Katara te lo  
agradecería mucho."

Avatar: El último maestro del aire no me pertenece.

-o-o

Malentendido.

Desvió la mirada e intentó tragar saliva inexistente.

-¿Aang?- Llamó Katara dulcemente, tomándole el brazo con una mano.- ¿Qué ocurre?

El joven Avatar suspiró y se llevó la mano al brazo, atrapando la de la morena antes de entrelazar sus dedos.

-Estoy bien...- Respondió antes de acercarse y plantar un beso sobre su frente, su otra mano posada sobre su mejilla con cierta delicadeza.-Solo dame un segundo...- Respiró profundamente.- Katara de la Tribu Agua del Sur...

El corazón de la morena se detuvo en cuanto el joven se arrodilló frente a ella, sus ojos clavados en los de él fijamente.

-Podría concederme el deseo de hacerme el hombre más feliz del mundo...- Sacó una pequeña caja azul de entre sus ropas, exquisitos detalles dorados a su alrededor.- ...y compartir una vida juntos.- Removió la tapa, revelando un pequeño collar de compromiso con el símbolo del aire finamente tallado.

Los ojos de Katara se nublaron con lágrimas a la vez que su otra mano cubría su boca, cálidos y temblorosos suspiros escapando de ésta.

-¿Por qué lloras?- Preguntó un tanto alarmado mientras se ponía de pie frente a ella.- Lo lamento...no debí...- Suspiró.-...lo siento, no debí decir na...

Un dedo detuvo sus palabras. Una mirada de frustración colándose en los ojos de Katara.

-No te atrevas.-Ordenó limpiádose una nueva lágrima con la otra mano bruscamente.

Aang frunció el ceño, dolido e igualmente confundido por las repentinas palabras que escaparon de los labios de su novia.

-N-No te atrevas a retractarte.- Dijo firmemente, un nuevo brillo en sus ojos.

-Está bien...- Dijo con un aire de tristeza.- Lo siento. Creo que tienes razón, es muy pronto y tal vez aún no estamos listos para esto y Sokka probablemente me mate si...

La sorpresa se hizo presente en los ojos de Aang cuando sintió los brazos de su novia rodeándole con dulzura, el aliento de la joven maestra bailando en su oído.

-Sí.

-o-o

Gracias por leer.


	5. Nueva Vida

Hola, aquí con un nuevo pedido de mi amiga Mony, espero lo disfrutes.

yin17: "que sea sobre el día del nacimiento de Bumi :3"

Avatar: El último maestro-aire no me pertenece.

Clasificación: T

-o-o

Nueva Vida.

-Aang, te amo pero no estás ayudando.

-Al menos lo estoy intentando.- Respondió preocupado. Había tantas cosas cruzando por su mente y la masa de emociones estaba dejandole al borde del pánico.

-¡Por los espíritus!- Exclamó la morena y su mano estrujó la del Avatar con tanta fuerza que por un segundo pensó que la rompería.

-Lo está haciendo muy bien, maestra Katara.- Comentó la partera, la mitad de su rostro asomándose por encima de la sábana que bloqueaba la vista del ápice de las piernas de la joven mujer.

Un ensordecedor grito se propagó por la habitación y su espalda se arqueó, sus ojos cerrándose con fuerza. El dolor era insoportable y Katara a penas podía tomar cortas bocanadas de aire para mantenerse consciente y evitar desmayarse. Aang tomó su mano entre las suyas y dio un leve apretón que captó la atención de ella. Los celestes ojos estaban bañados en lágrimas y un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Aang en cuanto se percató del dolor que éstos reflejaban.

-Muy bien. A la cuenta de tres, puje.- Dijo la partera y los ojos de Katara se cerraron, frescas lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas.

-Amorcito...- Llamó Aang, una de sus manos atrapando la barbilla de la morena.-...amorcito, mírame.- Suplicó y el rostro de Katara se encontró con el de él nuevamente.

-Uno,...

No hubo palabra alguna. El silencio era quebrado por la agitada respiración de Katara, quien le miraba con clara confusión.

-Dos,...

-Solo mírame...- Murmuró inclinándose para plantar un beso sobre su frente.-...piensa que solo estamos tú y yo. Una débil sonrisa se formó en los labios de Katara mientras sentía el ardor de una nueva vida que se avecinaba.

-Tres. ¡Puje!

Un prolongado grito escapó de sus labios y Aang cerró los ojos con fuerza, dejando que el peso de su esposa descansara sobre su hombro. El llanto del pequeño se escuchó segundos después.

-¡Es un niño!

-o-o

Gracias por leer.


	6. Algo de ayuda, chicos

**Anuncio Rápido.**

La verdad es que quiero practicar un poco más en mi escritura y hacerlo espontáneamente se me está dificultando mucho. Necesito la ayuda de algunos de ustedes para animarme un poco y continuar con esto que tanto adoro.

Hay unas cuantas ideas que he visto en Tumblr y de verdad quiero intentarlas, me gustaría que mandaras alguna sugerencia en un mensaje con algunas de estas palabras para ayudarme un poco, ¿qué te parece?

(No he conseguido las traducciones así que está bien si mandas la palabra así como está, gracias de antemano.)

_Cheiloproclitic- _Sentirse atraído por los labios de otra persona.

_Quidnunc- _Alguien que siempre tiene que saber que está sucediendo.

_Ultracrepidarian- _Aquel que ofrece puntos de vista u opiniones de temas fuera de su conocimiento.

_Apodyopis- _Mentalmente desnudar a alguien.

_Gymnophoria-_ Sensación de que alguien te está desnudando mentalmente.

_Tarantism-_ La urgencia de deshacerse de la melancolía a través del baile.

_Gargalesthesia_\- La sensación provocada por las cosquillas.

Claro que necesito de la ayuda de algunos de ustedes para poder lograrlo.

Se les quiere, gente :)

P.D.- Si no tienes cuenta o se te hace más sencillo, puedes dejar un review con la palabra que quieras.


	7. Apodyopis

_"Apodyopis: Mentalmente desnudar a alguien."_

**Kataang.**

Clasificación: T+

-o-o

El calor de la fogata es nada comparado con el que parece aumentar en su estómago cuando Katara se sienta a su lado y le ofrece el plato de arroz que ha traído para él.

-Gracias, cariño.- Responde tomando el cuenco con una mano.

Ella sonríe y vuelve la atención a su propio plato. Aang deja salir una corta risita pero cuando intenta tomar un poco de arroz con los palillos parece que sus dedos se han vuelto fideos y discretamente los deja reposar en la orilla del plato.

Sus mejillas arden y se da un par de segundos para mirara su novia de reojo, suelta un suspiro al imaginarla primero en el traje que siempre utiliza a la hora de entrenar, eso no estaba mal, ¿o sí?...No, no había forma de que lo fuera. La había visto de esa forma mucho antes de que comenzaran a salir.

-No está escuchando una sola palabra.- Escucha decir a Sokka; sin embargo su voz se oye tan lejana que Aang ni siquiera ha captado el significado de aquellas palabras.

Los grises ojos se clavan discretamente en el cuerpo de la chica y su imaginación alza el vuelo, desprendiendo consigo las prendas. Puede verla ahora, sus redondos pechos, adornados con un par de pequeños y oscurecidos pezones lo deslumbran y -con menos discreción todavía- recorre su delgada cintura, misma que lo lleva a un oculto misterio que ansía descubrir, sus piernas son largas y la morena piel hace que el cosquilleo en su estómago crezca. Su mirada vuelve a su plato y se queda ahí por un momento, imaginando como sería poder sentir cada rincón de su cuerpo, como se sentiría poder acariciarla y tenerla tan cerca de sí mismo como sea posible.

-Aang.- Dice Sokka agitando una mano desde el otro lado de la fogata.- ¿Ves? Te lo dije.

Aang parpadea un par de veces y alza la mirada en dirección al joven guerrero.

-¿Estás bien, Aang?- Pregunta Zuko, y es cuando el joven Avatar se vuelve hacia él, que el maestro fuego consigue ver la delgada línea de sangre que resbala desde la nariz de Aang. Se lleva una mano al rostro y trata de aguantar una risa.- No puede ser, ¿es en serio? ¿ahora?

Aang gira la cabeza de nuevo para hallar a Katara mirándole por un momento antes de evadir la mirada, sus mejillas ruborizadas.

-Ugui...- Responde Sokka mientras Aang se pasa el dorso de la mano por la nariz con una pizca de inquietud.

-o-o

Para: fanatla.

Gracias por la idea, espero te haya gustado ^^

No iba a hacerlo tan detallado ¡pero vamos! es Aang, tiene lo suyo.

El buzón imaginario de sugerencias sigue abierto para quien quiera participar :3


	8. Tarantism

_"Tarantism- La urgencia de deshacerse de la melancolía a través del baile."_

**Kataang.**

Clasificación: K

-o-o

-Está bien extrañarlo, ¿sabes?- Dice tomando sus manos entre las suyas luego de haber estado sentada a su lado en total silencio.

Él solo asiente y traga saliva, su mirada aún clavada en la loza de piedra frente ellos.

Hay una pausa, las palabras que escapan de los labios de su novia se incrustan en su pecho y forman un nudo en su garganta.

-Apuesto a que está orgulloso.- Comenta acariciando la piel con su pulgar.

-¿Tú crees?

-¿Tú lo dudas?- Responde tomando su rostro y le seca las lágrimas con sus pulgares.- En donde sea que esté, te puedo asegurar que está más que orgulloso de lo que has hecho por el mundo. Creo en que te convertiste en el Avatar que él siempre supo que serías.

Sus palabras hacen resbalar otra lágrima que consigue limpiar por sí solo antes de alzar la mirada. La morena solo se acerca y planta un corto beso en su frente para luego tomar sus manos de nuevo.

-Ven.- Dice poniéndose de pie, una tímida sonrisa en sus labios.- Apuesto a que estás entumecido.

Aang se levanta sin pensarlo dos veces, la confusión es clara en sus ojos cuando las manos de su novia guían las suyas hasta su cintura.

-¿Recuerdas el baile que me enseñaste?- Pregunta abrazándose a sus hombros, su mirada evadiendo la suya.- No solo conseguiste que me enamorara de ti, ¿sabes?. También lograste que me enamorara de tu cultura.- Toma aire y sus ojos hallan los del joven.- Ahora _yo_ quiero enseñarte un baile de mi cultura.

Aang tragó salva, pero de un momento a otro estaban dando vueltas, sus manos se soltaban y entrelazaban de nuevo.

El gesto envió un cálido cosquilleo al pecho de Aang. Katara no solía compartir sus costumbres con él -básicamente por que entre ellas estaban la carne y pieles de animal.- pero un baile, un baile era _perfecto_.

-o-o

Para: Lover fics1

Espero que las cosas mejoren, como dicen: "No hay mal que dure cien años." :)


	9. Chapter 9

purplenightfury: "¡Hola! ¿Podrías escribir la escena de la obra de teatro en la Isla de Ember, cuando Aang y Katara hablan y Aang besa a Katara; pero desde el punto de vista de Katara? Sabemos lo que siente Aang por ella, pero yo siempre he querido saber que se le pasó por la cabeza a Katara en ese momento, que pensaba sobre el beso, etc. ¡Saludos desde España!"

-o-o

No sé mucho acerca de los chakras... o de lo que puede suceder si uno de ellos se bloquea, pero a juzgar por su tono de voz no creo que sean cosas buenas.

Hay un momento de silencio en el que lo único que puedo oír es el susurro de las olas acariciando la orilla de la playa. Creo saber en qué dirección va esta conversación, no es como si no me hubiera cruzado por la mente desde que llegamos al Templo Aire del Oeste...

No consigo hablar, pero al menos puedo decir lo estoy intentando.

-¿Katara?- Llama en voz baja.- ¿De verdad piensas eso que dijiste?

-¿Lo que dije?- No recuerdo decir mucho antes de que iniciara la obra.- ¿De qué estás hablando?

-En la obra. Cuando dijiste que tú y yo eramos como hermanos y que no sentías nada por mí.

Siento el nudo en mi garganta ajustarse.

-Pero yo no dije eso, lo dijo la actriz.

Realmente no quiero hablar de esto. No quiero ser yo quien tenga que ocultar sus sentimientos para evitar distracciones. No quiero verme obligada a rechazarlo. Sus responsabilidades juegan un rol tan importante, ahora más que nunca. No quiero desviar su atención de un mundo que tanto lo necesita.

-Pero es cierto, ¿verdad?- Murmura, un profundo dolor en su voz.- Nos besamos en la invasión, y pensé que estaríamos juntos. Y no es así.

-Aang.- Digo aferrándome al borde del balcón.- No lo sé.

-¿Por qué no lo sabes?

-Porque estamos en medio de la guerra.- Digo volviéndome hacia él.- Y tenemos otras cosas en qué pensar. No es el momento apropiado.

-Pero y... ¿cuándo es entonces?

Nunca pensé que la determinación de Aang -una de las cosas que más admiro de él-consiguiera ponerme entre la espada y la pared.

-Aang, lo siento mucho, pero ahora me siento un poco confundida.

No es del todo una mentira. No puedo entregarme a algo a lo que ni siquiera sé si estoy lista. Y no me refiero del todo a una relación con el Avatar, quiero decir; ¿de verdad estoy lista para tener una relación _de verdad_?...

Y es cuando la familiar presencia se posa en mis labios que consigo volver a la realidad.

-¡Te dije que estoy confundida!- No puedo verlo a los ojos, y en con una presión en mi pecho que comienzo a darme la vuelta.- Mejor voy adentro.

El mundo lo necesita más que yo. No quiero distraerlo. _No puedo distraerlo._

-o-o

¡Saludos desde México! xD

Gracias por la idea, espero que te haya gustado ^^

Wow, creo que había olvidado de como era cuando estos dos no estaban juntos todavía... digo, tiene siete años que terminó el show. Por cierto, se acerca el verano, ¿y sabes lo que significa?...aww sí. ¡La semana Kataang 2015! (para los que estén interesados...) No creo poder hacer fanfics, pero haré algunos dibujos y quizás hasta mini-comics en mi Tumblr (el link está en mi perfil) Y como hay un millón de kataangers en el mundo, Tumblr estará lleno de nuevas imágenes y fanfics que podrás disfrutar tú también :D

P.D- Las sugerencias siguen abiertas ^^


	10. Chapter 10

fanatla: "me encantaría un one-shot cómico en el que nos muestres a qué recurre Aang para pedirle la mano de Katara a Hakoda."

-o-o

Quizás su selección de palabras no había sido la adecuada, o quizás no debió ir directo al punto... claro, como si eso hubiera funcionado.

_Por los espíritus esto es algo serio._

Hacía solo unos pocos años que Katara y Sokka se le habían unido en su misión para acabar con la guerra, aún así -ahora que regresaban juntos a la tribu- el aire parecía sentirse mucho más frío de lo que recordaba.

-Así que...- Le escuchó decir a la familiar voz que hacía solo unos segundos le había pedido hablar con él a solas.- Escuché que tienes pensado unirte a la familia.

Le tomó un par de segundos reaccionar, y cuando lo hizo fue solo por el cosquilleo que comenzaba a acumularse en sus mejillas.

-Bueno, sí.- Respondió llevándose una mano a la nuca.- Supongo que Katara ya le ha comentado... señor... Jefe...

El guerrero dejó escapar una corta risita y sin prestar mucha atención al momento en que Aang tragó saliva, colocó una mano sobre su hombro.

-Bien...- Respondió, una pizca de entusiasmo en su rasposa voz.- Pensé que jamás lo dirías.

-o-o

_Gracias por leer._


	11. Chapter 11

Jezreel. Hernandez. 16: "podrias recrear el beso de aang y katara cuando katara sale de la mina en el comic la brecha...porfa que sea apasionado y todo lo kataang"

-o-o

Sus manos están frías por la tierra que se le ha adherido a la piel mientras intentaba escalar fuera del agujero. Cierra los ojos un momento e intenta recuperar el aliento, ambas manos sobre sus rodillas. Es a los pocos segundos que consigue escuchar la familiar voz llamándole.

-¡Cariño!

La joven alza la mirada y antes de darse cuenta ha comenzado a correr en su dirección. Sus brazos le rodean el cuello y con desesperación busca sus labios. El beso es tan distinto a los muchos otros que han compartido, es desaliñado con las manos del joven Avatar enredándose en el cabello de su novia, y a la vez es dulce con la joven parándose en la punta de los pies con tal de poder alcanzarle.

-Estoy tan feliz de que estés fuera...- Murmura en voz queda, solo para sus oídos.

-Yo también.

Con cuidado toma las manos de la morena y las acerca a su boca antes de soplar un cálido aliento.

-Estás helada.

Katara solo niega con la cabeza.

-Estoy bien. _Estoy contigo._

-o-o

_Gracias por leer._


End file.
